Magrathea
by MarciaGLima
Summary: "Wait." Yaz said. "Are you telling me that actually exists a real Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?"


The Doctor had again landed somewhere else from where she meant for them to land, something that now was becoming a frequent occurrence and consequently evoking jokes amongst the TARDIS crew in jest to her inability to steer her own ship.

"This doesn't look like San Diego's Comic Con, Doc." Graham muttered as they stepped out of the TARDIS. "I mean, I never went to San Diego but I'm sure it doesn't look like this." He said looking around at the deserted wasteland that they currently were stepping in.

"It could be if their theme for this year is Mad Max, though." Yaz muttered as she lifted her hair from her nape since she was feeling the sweat gather there.

"I'm so glad we decided against cosplaying." Ryan said as he winced at the idea of wearing a Stormtrooper costume in this heat. "Didn't they had a course in your planet to learn how to pilot that thing?" He asked, turning back to the Doctor who was looking confusedly around.

"Yes, but I failed it." She muttered sincerely as she looked around.

"Excuse me?" Graham asked, clutching at his chest like he was a Victorian lady clutching at his pearls. "Are you telling me that you failed the class where your kind learn how to fly the TARDIS? How were you allowed to pilot it then?"

"Technically I'm not." She shrugged as she finally looks at them. "I stole her."

"YOU WHAT?" Yaz exclaimed in shock.

"That's not important right now." The Doctor dismissed her shocked question and started rummaging through her pockets. "I have no idea where we are, I don't think I ever came here, which is shocking to say the least." She kept looking through her pockets and then made an excited noise in the back of her throat as she took out a type of tablet out of her pocket that was too big to fit in there. "This will help us out." She says.

None of them were shocked that the Doctor's pockets were also apparently bigger on the inside.

"What is this?" Yaz asked as she eyed the tablet. It had a little keyboard as well.

"It's the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy." She said in a matter of fact tone like she wasn't talking about a fictional book.

"Pardon?" Ryan said in a flabbergasted tone. "Are you seriously using a fictional book as a serious font of knowledge?" Then he stared at Yaz and Graham. "We are going to die in here."

The Doctor rolled her eyes at Ryan's dramatic antics. "We're not going to die here, Ryan." She said. "The Douglas Adams book and radio show is actually based on a real book, you know. I wrote the first draft of it, actually." The blonde said proudly.

"Wait." Yaz said. "Are you telling me that actually exists a real Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?"

"YES!" The Doctor said with a smile. "I met Mr. Adams in one of my trips and he read a piece of my drafts so that inspired him to create his radio show and consequently his series of books. A really nice fellow he was."

"This is the most amazing bit of information that you ever told me." Ryan said with his eyes shining.

"I mean I told you at least hundreds of trivia about different planets and about how I used to be a man in the past and have two hearts, but go off I guess." She muttered bitterly.

"So the towel thing actually happens?" Graham said, trying to insert himself in the conversation since he was actually old and British enough to remember the radio show when it was on.

"That was entirely his own creation but it caught on after the books became best sellers and now every intergalactic traveler does carry a towel with them." She said as she started to type on her little keyboard. "I know where we are." She finally said with a little frown between her eyes.

"Where?" All three of her companions asked, forgetting about their innumerous questions for a while.

"Magrathea." She said as she placed her guide back into her pocket.

"Isn't this a planet from the books?" Ryan asked.

"Yep, but it's one of the few planets that actually exists although Adams definitely embellished it in his books." She strode back towards her TARDIS. "This planet is barren for millions of years yes, but it never used to be a place where other planets were made." She shrugged. "Let's get out shift on, fam!" She said as she opened her door to the TARDIS. "I'm sure our next stop will be the right place."

"I doubt it." Ryan whispered to Yaz and Graham in a snort.

"I heard that!" The Doctor shouted back already inside the TARDIS and ready to take off again at the console table.

"Let's go before she decides to leave us here." Graham said making Yaz and Ryan laugh as they entered the TARDIS and closed the door behind them.


End file.
